The present invention pertains generally to valves and more particularly to hose end spigot valves.
The typical hose end spigot valve presently on the market consists of a right angle spout having a first portion extending horizontally and receiving the valve with the valve handle being positioned on top and then a second portion depending downwardly at 90° with a threaded hose coupling at the bottom distal end of the spout. The spigot valve is a conventional twist or screw type valve with a rubber seal that engages an underlying valve seat and the handle is generally a round handle. This conventional type spigot valve has many shortcomings. First of all, if the valve is not operated frequently they can become very hard or difficult to open and close due to corrosion and they also take a considerable amount of time to twist open and close. In addition, the valve seal washer deteriorates quickly and must be replaced often. In fact, in many situations such valve washers cannot be replaced as either the washer seat deteriorates or the brass screw holding the washer to the valve stem breaks off.
The round handles are also very difficult to grip and manipulate by the physically handicapped who are hindered by arthritis or other defects in the hands, and in addition, operation of the round handles often causes one to hit or engage ones knuckles against close by surfaces or walls.
Also, since the outlet of the conventional spigot depends directly downward, it is very difficult to see the threads and therefore difficult to engage a hose coupling without cross threading. This connection is also hindered by the fact that the thread for the hose connection are positioned much too close to the horizontal portion of the valve body or housing.
Another shortcoming of the prior art spigot is that the spigot outlet depends vertically downward so that when the threadably attached hose is connected to the spigot outlet, and outward stresses are applied to the hose by the operator, the hose end adjacent the spigot coupling is over stressed and weakened with use which causes frequent hose failure at this area.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hose end spigot which is devoid of all these aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art hose end spigot valves.